MALAS INTENCIONES
by SakuritaTsukino
Summary: Sakura comienza a tener en mente eventos del pasaso... un pasado doloroso que le ha hecho creer que todo ser humano tiene ¡MALAS INTENCIONES! ¿podra alguien hacerla olvidar esos pensamientos y sanar las heridas de su corazon?
1. Prologo

_Su pasado le ha dejado muchas cicatrices, y una nueva desilusión le ha dado pie para desconfiar de la gente. Uno necesita conseguir una esposa en menos de un año para poder acceder completamente a su fortuna y el otro solo necesita demostrar a ciertas personas que ninguna mujer puede resistírsele... ninguna situación es mejor que la otra... estarán dispuestos a pagar el precio de sus malas intenciones?_

* * *

**MALAS INTENCIONES**

**_Por_**

**_Sakurita Tsukino_**

**1.- Prologo:**

Todos los cuentos de "hadas" comienzan con un _erase una vez una hermosa chica…_; en esta historia, muy diferente, tenemos a la hermosa chica pero el desenlace para la misma no fue un: _y vivieron felices para siempre._

Mamá! Ya llegue! – Exclamó una niña de aproximadamente 14 años al entrar en una extravagante mansión, la cual encontró vacía y muy silenciosa.

La niña era castaña con hermosos ojos color jade que deslumbrarían a cualquier chico y aunque pequeña, por el momento, tenía un cuerpo que con el tiempo la harían ver como una hermosa mujer.

Su madre, la extraordinaria Modelo Internacional Nadesko Miyahara, acostumbrada a vivir bien siempre tenia invitados en casa, cada vez que llegaba su madre le presentaba alguien importante, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Su padre, pues… había muerto hace mucho, pero su madre siempre tenia un hombre en su vida, en principio la pequeña se enojaba pero ya se había acostumbrado.

Que extraño?! – La niña iba subiendo las escaleras algo confundida por el extraño y tenebroso silencio que rondaba la casa – algo no anda bien!

La castaña subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo en dirección al cuarto de su madre y se detuvo frente a la puerta entre abierta de donde provenían unos ruidos que no podía distinguir, acerco su oído un poco pero solo se escuchaban gemidos ahogados y algunos murmullos, al parecer la voz de un hombre, luego que estos cesaron empujo un poco mas para ver que acontecía pero un grito sordo se quedo atorado en su garganta.

En el suelo exquisitamente alfombrado yacía el cuerpo inerte de su nana adornando la alfombra color _beige_ de un fuerte carmín, sobre la cama estaba su madre, atada de manos y pies, amordazada y con cortaduras y moretones de golpes por todo su cuerpo, su bello rostro ya no se veía tan pálido como normalmente era bañado de golpes recién hechos, heridas aun abiertas y gotas de sangre que descendían de sus mejillas.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se percato de un hombre parado al pie de la cama que terminaba de abrocharse los pantalones, este la vio con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro, tenía salpicaduras de sangre en su ropa, en su rostro y sus manos.

Tu… eres la hija – El hombre, de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos de igual color le sonrió siniestramente girándose hacia ella.

La pequeña retrocedió un paso al ver que el hombre se acercaba, su voz no salía a través de su garganta y sus piernas no respondían.

_No seas cobarde Sakura, te matará… CORRE! – _Con este pensamiento, se giró para salir al pasillo y correr escaleras abajo, llegó hasta el teléfono y apretó un botón bajo la mesa para luego seguir corriendo, llego a la cocina y se escondió en el armario donde guardan la comida, cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no dar su ubicación y se escondió detrás de los estantes donde estaba la harina y demás cosas.

Vamos chiquilla! No debes asustarte, tu madre me invito a casa, así recibes a tus invitados – La indeseable visita se rondaba por la casa buscando a la oji-verde mientras blandía su pistola – Que te parece si tu sales de donde estés y yo te explico todo de acuerdo?

Ya había llegado a la cocina y Sakura no podía estar mas asustada las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, se había cubierto la boca para no dejar escuchar su sollozos.

_Por favor, vengan pronto!_ – Eran los ruegos de la niña.

De pronto, la puerta del depósito se abrió, dejando ver al hombre con su navaja, a medida que el avanzaba hacia adentro, ella – tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible – avanzaba sigilosamente hacia afuera por detrás del estante (N.A: el depósito era del tamaño de una habitación alargada), como la luz estaba apagada no la había visto.

Cuando ya estaba por llegar a la salida, la luz reveló su posición obligándola a correr, mientras el hombre corría tras ella; era una excelente atleta en la escuela si que llevaba algo de ventaja, aunque el hombre era mas alto así que sus pasos eran dos o tres veces los de ella, pero al detenerse para abrir la puerta solo logro dar tres pasos fuera de la casa ya que en la escalinata el hombre la tomo por sus largos cabellos haciéndolos perder el equilibrio.

Cayeron del único escalón que faltaba por descender, Sakura calló de cara, golpeándose la nariz y el hombre sobre su espalda, pero se recupero rápido y halándola por los cabellos para hacerla levantar tomó su pistola y le apunto la cabeza.

A donde crees que ibas perra! – Le grito al oído el hombre, ya no tenia su sonrisa libidinosa poseía un rostro totalmente distorsionado por ira – Ya no puedes escapar así que… - relajando su rostro y regresando su sonrisa sádica paseo su pistola por su rostro – el de Sakura – descendiendo hasta uno de sus pechos – que tal si nos divertimos primero y luego…

Suelta el arma! – Una voz a sus espaldas hizo girar al hombre tomando todavía bruscamente a Sakura por los cabellos y volviendo a colocar la pistola en las sienes de la misma.

El único que da órdenes soy yo! – Le quito el seguro a la pistola y la presiono mas contra Sakura – Ahora suelte el arma usted… PONGALA EN EL SUELO HE DICHO – El oficial obedeció pero eso no evito lo que vino después.

El disparo se había escuchado sordo, la sangre corría copiosa, el cuerpo hizo un sonido sordo al caer contra el frio suelo, su bonito uniforme había quedado manchado de ese liquido rojo que le nublo la vista.

* * *

N.A: espero que la haya gustado el prologo, si quieren que continúe ya saben que hacer. En el siguiente capitulo, aparecerán lo demás personajes y se entenderá mas la trama, además comprenderán porque se llama "MALAS INTENCIONES"


	2. Retomando mi vida

_Aaaaaaaaa -_ Recuerdos

AAAAAAAA - Gritos

_"Aaaaaaaa" - _pensamientos

**MALAS INTENCIONES**

**_Por_**

**_Sakurita Tsukino_**

**2.- Retomando mi vida**

Habían pasado 3 años de aquel horrible momento que marco la vida de la oji-verde para siempre, tenía 17 años pero aun recordaba ese momento en especial.

La policía había llego a tiempo, silenciosamente...

_Cuando el policía frente a ella había soltado el arma su compañero no dudo en disparar por detrás dándole justo en la sien que era el único lugar accesible, el cuerpo había caído al piso y ella había quedado en estado de Shock._

_Se encuentra bien señorita - Le había preguntado el primer policía pero ella no hablaba solo asintió viendo como una cantidad enorme de policías y detectives entraban a la mansión a hacer sus investigaciones, mientras a ella la llevaron a la estación para interrogarla._

Los agentes le informaron después de algún tiempo que el Hombre se obsesionaba con las modelos, fingía ser un fotógrafo famoso, ellas lo invitaban a su casa para firmar el contrato, las violaba y luego las mataba, pero ninguna de las que había elegido antes tenía hijas, ya que la mayoría piensa que arruinarían su carrera.

Había quedado huérfana de 14 años, no quería ir a un refugio para menores así que el fotógrafo personal de madre se hizo cargo de todo, Kerberos Miyaraki era como su tío, él ahora controlaba la fortuna de su madre en el banco y solo los gastos necesarios que pudiera tener Sakura ameritaba de el uso de este dinero vivían en un departamento muy espacioso junto a la sobrina del mismo y mejor amiga de ella, Tomoyo Daidoji.

La hermana de Kerberos y Su esposo habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico dejando huérfana a Tomoyo una niña de ojos violeta y cabello grisáceo con piel algo pálida, de la misma edad que ella por eso estudiaban juntas y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas desde el momento en que se conocieron.

_"El día anterior había enterado a mi madre y hoy estaba en un departamento muy diferente a la "casa" donde vivía, no había comido, lo poco que dormía tenia pesadillas y aun no hablaba con nadie, era como un zombi. Coloque mis maletas en el living, ya las demás estaban en la habitación que me correspondía cuando sentí una cálido abrazo, no se en que momento esa extraña chica se había acercado a mi y me abrazo tan sinceramente que las lagrimas que no había descendido por mi ojos desde que todo paso en ese momento no pude contenerlas._

_La chica me daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda susurrando palabras conciliadoras a mi oído..._

_Después de haber dejado de llorar fue que nos presentamos hablamos una rato, me desahogué y nos convertimos en amigas inseparables." _

Sak...-

_"Pero otro horrible acontecimiento había nublado mi felicidad..."_

Sakurita...-

_"Una felicidad que duro solo dos años..."_

Sakura...-

_"Poco antes de cumplir los dieciséis un chico..."_

SAKURA KINOMOTO! -

Que-como-cuando-donde? - La aludida se levanto exaltada de su puesto volteando a todos lados temiendo que la profesora otra vez la reprendiera por estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

Sak, Sak, Sak... - La joven a su lado movía la cabeza de modo desaprobatorio por el comportamiento de la castaña - Tengo como cinco minutos llamándote, en que planeta estabas ya las clases terminaron

La oji verde volteo a todos lados dándose cuenta que Tomoyo tenia razón eran las únicas que quedaban en el salón.

Lo siento Tommy... estaba... -

Pensando en "eso" de nuevo verdad? - Tomoyo la miro con nostalgia, sabiendo que "eso" no tiene mucho de haber pasado y no era para menos fue algo que ella no sabría como reaccionas de haberle pasado a ella, Sakura era una chica muy fuerte pero delante de ella se volvía tan frágil y humana como cualquiera, solo lloraba delante de ella.

Si... - Tomaron sus útiles escolares y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la salida - Se que ya paso, que no debo pensar en ello pero no puedo evitarlo, las heridas son tan recientes.

Lo entiendo Sak pero es mejor que olvides cuanto antes porque ese tipo de recuerdos te envenena el alma y te llena de inseguridades - Comento Tomoyo sabiamente haciendo plasmar una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura.

A veces me cuesta creer que somos de la misma edad -

Tomoyo era una chica liberal y madura, podía parecer la madre que te ha faltado pero la amiga que siempre has querido, los chicos de todo el cole estaban coladitos por ella, era la presidenta del club de diseño y costura, era hermosa, simpática, en fin tenia todas las cualidades que cada una de las chicas del instituto envidiaban y otras mas humildes respetaban.

Aunque la misma Sakura no se quedaba atrás era presidenta del club de porristas, esbelta, delgada hermosa, amable, le encanta ayudar y apresar de los golpes que le ha dado la vida sigue siendo inocente y una que otras veces incrédula, como las veces que Yamasaky empieza con sus mentiras y ella queda impactada cuando su novia Chijaru le dice que deje de decir mentiras.

Que tal si vamos a la heladería a celebrar que sobrevivimos a nuestro segundo día en la preparatoria Seijo - Comento La peli-grisáceo.

Me parece bien, que tal una carrera! - Comento Sakura mas animada corriendo delante de ella sin ver al frente.

No es Justo Sak tu eres miembro del club de atletismo... sabes que yo no soy tan buena - Tomoyo hacia el esfuerzo por alcanzarla pero era imposible.

Sakura se detuvo a caminar de espaldas cundo vio que ya la había dejado cansada y muy lejos, pero se detuvo al chocar con algo... o con alguien ya que la sombra que había en el piso era de un... hombre que la había sujetado de los antebrazos, se volteo a pedir disculpas.

Lo siento de verdad- hizo una reverencia.

No te preocupes, en realidad nadie salió herido - Sakura levanto la vista y se dio cuenta que no era un hombre, solo era un muchacho, pero era alto de ancha espalda y llevaba ropa deportiva con restos de sudor en su frente que lo hacían ver tan... sexy.

La castaña se sonrojo y volteo su rostro - de igual manera lo siento, fue imprudente de mi parte estar caminando sin ver por donde iba - Tomoyo ya había llegado a la escena y la miraba sin decir nada de forma divertida.

Esta bien... - El chico se puso en posición de comenzar a correr nuevamente, pero no sin antes despedirse - Adiós preciosa... nos veremos nuevamente...- se acerco peligrosamente a ella y le comento al oído - fue un placer haber chocado contigo - sin mas se fue por donde había venido.

Sakura no podía estar más ruborizada cuando sintió la mano de Tomoyo en su Hombro, volteo a verla y estaba sonriendo pícaramente.

Creo que ahora necesitas el helado mas que nunca - Comento Burlonamente Tomoyo haciéndola poner mas roja si eso era posible y volteando en otra dirección.

No se a que te refieres - La oji-verde comenzó a caminar y Tomoyo la siguió situándose a su lado.

Bien si tu no necesitas el helado yo si, o quizá él porque esta que arde - Tomoyo comenzó a darse aire con la mano simulando tener calor.

Por favor Tomoyo me avergüenzas, a veces pareces tan madura y otras me doy cuenta que eres una muchachita hormonada - Habían llegado a la heladería y estaban entrando en la misma.

Por Dios Sakura no me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta de que esta como quiere? - Dijo sentándose en una mesa cercana a la ventana - eso también denota madurez, reconocer lo que es obvio a simple vista.

Pu... Pu...Puedo tomar su orden? - Comento el mesero un poco nervioso, las chicas voltearon encontrándose con un chico de su edad, cabello negro, anteojos de lectura a la moda y algo delgado pero no sin dejar de ser bien parecido.

Yo quiero un Helado de vainilla con fresa, chispas de clores y sirope de chocolate - Tomoyo solo miro la carta eligió y la regreso

Hola Hiraqui, no sabia que trabajaras aquí! - Comento Sakura con una sonrisa aun con la carta en la mano

S-s-si... es que... me... dieron el trabajo... hace... dos días - El chico era bastante nervioso cuando de chicas se trataba.

Mmmm... Que bien... pues a mi tráeme un helado de chocolate con fresa y leche condensada encima - Entregó la carta con su habitual sonrisa amable y el chico se retiro de allí.

Lo conoces? - Pregunto Tomoyo contrariada.

Hay Tomoyo... a veces eres tan superficial. El toca el violín en el coro no lo recuerdas, Thai Hiraqui - Tomoyo puso cara pensativa.

Ahhh... la verdad es que... - Tomoyo puso cara de haber recordado - no... No lo recuerdo

A Sakura le salió una gotita estilo anime en la nuca - Nunca cambiaras, pero me diviertes bastante.

Ambas estaban el Coro, ya que habían prometido tomar un club juntas pero Tomoyo era algo floja así que no le apetecía Porrismo y Sakura casi se cose las manos intentado aprender con la maquina así que no quiso pero a ambas les fascinaba cantar así que se inscribieron juntas y una que otras veces cuando tocaba un solo no hallaban a quien elegir de las dos así que hacían un dúo enh vez de un solo ya que las dos voces se compaginaban muy bien.

A-aquí están sus pedidos - Hiraqui entrego los helados pero el de Sakura tenia algo diferente, dos cereza en la parte alta.

Hiraqui yo no pedí cereza - Comento confundida

E-es-- por la casa - Y sin mas se retiró como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo.

Wau, parece que acordarse de la gente te da muchos privilegios no? - El comentario de Daidoji causo un nuevo sonrojo esa tarde en el rostro de la joven Kinomoto.

Ya cállate y toma - Introdujo una cereza en la boca de la chica frente a ella sin nada de delicadeza para callarla pero aun así Tomoyo se reía por lo bajo.

Continuara...


	3. Enfrentando miedos y situaciones

**Resumen del capitulo anterior:**

Habían pasado 3 años de aquel horrible momento que marco la vida de la oji-verde para siempre, tenía 17 años pero aun recordaba ese momento en especial.

La hermana de Kerberos y Su esposo habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico dejando huérfana a Tomoyo una niña de ojos violeta y cabello grisáceo con piel algo pálida, de la misma edad que ella por eso estudiaban juntas y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas desde el momento en que se conocieron.

_"Pero otro horrible acontecimiento había nublado mi felicidad..."_

Lo siento de verdad- hizo una reverencia.

No te preocupes, en realidad nadie salió herido - Sakura levanto la vista y se dio cuenta que no era un hombre, solo era un muchacho, pero era alto de ancha espalda y llevaba ropa deportiva con restos de sudor en su frente que lo hacían ver tan... sexy.

Por favor Tomoyo me avergüenzas, a veces pareces tan madura y otras me doy cuenta que eres una muchachita hormonada - Habían llegado a la heladería y estaban entrando en la misma.

Por Dios Sakura no me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta de que esta como quiere? - Dijo sentándose en una mesa cercana a la ventana - eso también denota madurez, reconocer lo que es obvio a simple vista.

Wau, parece que acordarse de la gente te da muchos privilegios no? - El comentario de Daidoji causo un nuevo sonrojo esa tarde en el rostro de la joven Kinomoto.

Ya cállate y toma - Introdujo una cereza en la boca de la chica frente a ella sin nada de delicadeza para callarla pero aun así Tomoyo se reía por lo bajo.

* * *

_Aaaaaaaaa -_ Recuerdos

AAAAAAAA - Gritos

_"Aaaaaaaa" - _pensamientos

**MALAS INTENCIONES**

**_Por_**

**_Sakurita Tsukino_**

**3.- Enfrentado miedos y situaciones**

Ya llegamos! - Las jóvenes entraron al lujoso departamento cambiando las zapatillas por sus respectivas pantuflas.

De la cocina salió un hombre de unos 30 años, cabello rubio, ojos tan dorados como el sol, de contextura delgada pero se notaba que hacia ejercicio, llevaba ropa de casa y estaba al teléfono.

Como se supone que encontrare una en solo seis días - Dijo el oji-dorado algo alterado.

Llevamos haciendo sesiones dos semanas y ya que estaba todo casi listo para la revista _Sweet_ nos pasa esta locura_-_ Las recién llegadas se sentaron en el sofá y lo miraban discutir por teléfono mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, extrañamente el nunca se enfadaba tanto. - De acuerdo déjalo ya, no es culpa de nadie, ya veremos que hacer... si, esta bien.

El único hombre en esa sala suspiro cansado y se sentó pesadamente entre las colegialas.

Que sucedió? - Sakura también tenía curiosidad por saber que había acontecido hace unos momentos pero Tomoyo era más expresiva.

Erín renuncio - Contesto en tono cansado y simple.

Pero ya habían terminado con las fotos no es cierto? - Esta vez fue Sakura la que hablo pero no entendía cual era el problema.

Si... habíamos terminado pero no podemos usarlas, No se como le hizo Erín pero las fotos las publico esta semana la revista _Pocket Gold_ -

Pero Kero ya las fotos de este mes para la revista _Sweet _estaban hechas... de hecho ya se publico y fue un éxito - Tomoyo estaba tratando de comprender el desespero de su tío Kero

El problema Tommy es que esa iba a ser una edición especial por parte de la revista, tendría el doble de paginas y diseños para todas las temporadas - Kero trabajaba para muchos diseñadores y revistas pero nunca se dijo que seria fácil trabajar con famosos, había siempre quienes caían hasta las artimañas mas bajas para conseguir el primer lugar. - Por lo tanto saldría el lunes, es decir en seis Días.

Es decir que solo debes hacer una nueva sesión con otros diseños y otra modelo y modificar un poco los artículos referentes a la descripción de la ropa... cierto? - Tomoyo siempre se había interesado por la moda y lo demostraba ayudando en muchas ocasiones a su tío.

Si... los diseños están, modificar los artículos no es problema... pero... - Kero se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana - Me falta una modelo... la edición especial tendría modelos jóvenes y frescas eso le daría el toque especial las demás modelos están dispuestas... pero aun quedaría libre el puesto de Erín ya que ni loco le daría el trabajo de nuevo.

Que lastima... pensé que estarías exagerando - Contesto un poco triste por la situación, pero luego una sonrisa volvió a su cara - Aunque aun hay otra posibilidad...

Kerberos desvió la mirada del paisaje que le daba la ventana del octavo piso del edificio y la miro algo confundido pero intrigado, Tomoyo siempre tenia buenas ideas.

Eres un excelente fotógrafo... cierto? - Comento Tomoyo levantándose del sofá.

Si! - Comento Sakura siguiéndole el juego a su prima postiza para darle ánimos al oji dorado ya levantándose de su asiento también y ambas caminado hacia el hombre al lado de la gran ventana.

Cualquier modelo se moriría por trabajar con "el gran Kerberos"! - seguía confundiendo al rubio pero tenia una tenue sonrisa

Si! - Sakura tampoco comprendía pero con tal de ayudar a levantar el ánimo de la persona que le había tendido la mano cuando no tenía a nadie... cualquier cosa.

Y más si es una estudiante, bella... -

Si! -

Bien parecida... -

Si! -

De 1,60 aproximadamente...-

Si!-

Joven... -

Si! -

Ojos verdes... -

Si! -

Lo harías por nosotros Sakura...? -

Si! - Todo se había quedado en extremo silencio esperando que la aludida reaccionara ante la situación a la cual había respondido de modo inconsciente por la euforia - QUE?

Sakura no podía dejar de ver a la joven a su lado con una expresión de desconcierto y confusión.

Se que eres perfecta, tienes la mima talla de Erín, la misma complexión física, y eres hasta mas agraciada que esa... - Iba a decir una de las palabras que Sakura tanto criticaba que dijera.

TE HAS VUELTO COMPLETAMENTE LOCA?! - Su ceño fruncido ahora denotaba lo enojada que estaba, se volteo para dirigirse a su habitación.

Piénsalo Sakura, el Tío Kero necesita una modelo, yo soy linda pero no tengo el cuerpo para eso, no puedes vivir pensando que te puede pasar lo peor además Kero esta en un apuro seria conveniente poder... - No termino su argumento mientras perseguía a Sakura a través del pasillo ya que la misma se encerró en su alcoba dejándola a ella afuera y con la palabra en la boca - ayudarlo.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y al voltear vio un rostro algo acongojado por el problema pero demostrando comprensión, Tomoyo le regreso una mirada resignada y volteo a ver la puerta con nostalgia.

Ella no puede vivir teniendo miedo siempre - Dijo en susurro la que es su mejor amiga, pero ella puedo escucharla perfectamente a través de la puerta ya que se encontraba apoyando la espalda en la misma.

Lo se cariño pero es su decisión... a demás ten en cuenta que fue una situación difícil para ella - Dijo el Tío con voz conciliadora

Pero... la revista - Dijo frustrada por no poder ayudar

Se cancelará... - Comento como si nunca hubiera importado.

Ambos agacharon la cabeza con frustraciones propias.

_"Hubiésemos tenido la oportunidad de ayudar en grande esta vez" - _Pensó Tomoyo

_"Bien... quizá no habrá otra oportunidad como esta... pero..." _- Kerberos no pudo terminar su pensamiento porque fue interrumpido por la puerta abierta por la castaña.

Solo con una condición... - Comento Sakura con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, y haciendo iluminar los rostros de las personas frente a ella - Usare un seudónimo y será disfrazada

SI - Tomoyo la abrazo y Kerberos sonrió no solo por la ayuda sino porque seria una gran pasó para afrontar sus temores y superar de una vez por todas las heridas del pasado

* * *

Es hora... - Comento una mujer de rasgos finos y elegantes a un joven que se encontraba sentado frente a ella del otro lado del escritorio.

Bien... debo afrontar esta situación de una buena vez no? - El joven se levanto resignado dirigiendose a la salida.

Ya las condiciones están dadas Xiao-lang - Hablo siniestramente y con autodidad la mujer de otro lado del escritorio - Si en ese tiempo no lo consigues deberás regresar a cumplir con el trato.

El joven que respondía al nombre de Xiao-lang no contesto, apretó más de lo normal el pomo de la puerta y salió de la habitación dejando sola a la mujer.

Pero yo me aseguraré de que regreses con las manos vacías - Con ese comentario una sonrisa fría y calculadora adorno el níveo rostro de la mujer.

* * *

Bien espero que le haya gustado... en el próximo cap. van a entender muchas cosas. Xao. Besos.

Gracias a:

**Sasha Kinoli  
Vocateam  
Nachie**

Las quiero....


	4. Volviendonos amigos

**Resumen del capitulo anterior:**

Ya llegamos! - Las jóvenes entraron al lujoso departamento cambiando las zapatillas por sus respectivas pantuflas.

Si... habíamos terminado pero no podemos usarlas, No se como le hizo Erín pero las fotos las publico esta semana la revista _Pocket Gold_ -

Pero Kero ya las fotos de este mes para la revista _Sweet _estaban hechas... de hecho ya se publico y fue un éxito - Tomoyo estaba tratando de comprender el desespero de su tío Kero

El problema Tommy es que esa iba a ser una edición especial por parte de la revista, tendría el doble de paginas y diseños para todas las temporadas - Kero trabajaba para muchos diseñadores y revistas pero nunca se dijo que seria fácil trabajar con famosos, había siempre quienes caían hasta las artimañas mas bajas para conseguir el primer lugar. - Por lo tanto saldría el lunes, es decir en seis Días.

Se que eres perfecta, tienes la misma talla de Erín, la misma complexión física, y eres hasta mas agraciada que esa... - Iba a decir una de las palabras que Sakura tanto criticaba que dijera.

TE HAS VUELTO COMPLETAMENTE LOCA?! - Su ceño fruncido ahora denotaba lo enojada que estaba, se volteo para dirigirse a su habitación.

Solo con una condición... - Comento Sakura con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, y haciendo iluminar los rostros de las personas frente a ella - Usare un seudónimo y será disfrazada

SI - Tomoyo la abrazo y Kerberos sonrió no solo por la ayuda sino porque seria una gran pasó para afrontar sus temores y superar de una vez por todas las heridas del pasado

Ya las condiciones están dadas Xiao-lang - Hablo siniestramente y con autodidad la mujer de otro lado del escritorio - Si en ese tiempo no lo consigues deberás regresar a cumplir con el trato.

El joven que respondía al nombre de Xiao-lang no contesto, apretó más de lo normal el pomo de la puerta y salió de la habitación dejando sola a la mujer.

Pero yo me aseguraré de que regreses con las manos vacías - Con ese comentario una sonrisa fría y calculadora adorno el níveo rostro de la mujer.

* * *

_Aaaaaaaaa -_ Recuerdos

AAAAAAAA - Gritos

_"Aaaaaaaa" - _pensamientos

**MALAS INTENCIONES**

**_Por_**

**_Sakurita Tsukino_**

**4.- Volviendonos amigos**

Siento como si todo el mundo me estuviera mirando! - Sakura se sentía nerviosa, y sujetaba su maletín en su regazo.

Tranquila Sak, deja de ser tan paranoica... - caminado tranquilamente y señalando un gran cartel sobre un edificio en la que se observaba una joven delgada, de buen cuerpo, con un top de mangas largas color blanco que solo tapaba sus moderados pechos, una mini falda de cuero color negro y unas botas color negro de tacón de aguja, sobre su cabello de color rubio con reflejos negros que llegaba hasta sus caderas llevaba una boina estilo francés, su rostro llevaba un maquillaje natural en tonos claros y fríos; delineador negro, sombras azul muy claro y blanco y un gloss rosa brillante.

Estas en una pose sexy que ninguna persona había visto, al menos las que te conocen, yo apenas y supe quien eras solo porque fui yo la que te preparo y además en cada foto usas una peluca distinta - Tomoyo recalcaba lo obvio con mucha tranquilidad.

No lo se... debí usar lentes de contacto - La ojiverde se detuvo junto a su amiga frente al gran cartel detallando sus ojos, ella no veía que estuviera muy bien disfrazada - Aunque las semana pasada en las sesiones no me había dado cuenta

Ven... llegaremos tarde - Casi arrastraba a la castaña por toda la cuadra que faltaba para llegar a la preparatoria.

Hey... - Sakura se soltó del agarre de Tomoyo, pero lo hizo tan fuerte que casi cayo de espaldas, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero nunca llegó.

Te dije que no veríamos luego... - A Sakura no se le hizo conocida la voz pero al enderezarse y abrir los ojos... él estaba alli.

Eres... - Estaba estática, pero recupero la compostura y frunció el seño - Acaso nos estas siguiendo

Jajajaja... claro que no, te dije que nos veríamos nuevamente porque traías el uniforme y acababa de inscribirme así que aquí estamos - Su tono burlón no le gustaba para nada

Y porque no habías venido las dos primeras semanas - Hablo por primera vez Tomoyo.

Pues aun estaba en papeleo y... -

Llegaremos tarde - Sakura interrumpió la explicación del joven y dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacía la preparatoria.

Hay Sakura pero que mal educada eres - Tomoyo la reprendió siguiéndola junto al muchacho que también se dirigía en la misma dirección- La gruñona es Sakura Kinomoto, yo soy Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidoji... un placer

Yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa - El joven se presento muy cordialmente con una sonrisa, sus ojos eran de un color azul intenso ocultos por unas gafas que fuera de parecer ridículas le daban un toque intelectual y misterioso que encanta a cualquier chica y sus cabellos color negro con discretos reflejos azulados.

No eres de aquí verdad? - Pronto se encontraron entrando al recinto estudiantil junto a la masa de estudiantes dirigiéndose hacia la construcción que se levantaba imponente frente a ellos.

No, vengo de Inglaterra, pero mi Padre es Japonés, nos mudamos hace unas semanas, papá quería regresar a sus raíces ya que mi madre murió hace algunos meces e Inglaterra le recordaba mucho a ella - A pesar de estar sonriendo en su mirada se notaba la nostalgia, Sakura iba delante de ellos y había escuchado todo trayéndole algo de nostalgia por la perdida de su madre, pero aun así sigue caminando.

Lo... siento mucho - Fue lo único que pudo decir Tomoyo ya que no la conoció pero sabe tanto como su amiga lo que es perder un familiar.

Bien... nos veremos por allí, iré a recoger mi horario - Tomo con delicadeza la mano de Daidoji y la beso al estilo ingles sacándole un leve sonrojo - Espero veros mas seguido.

Sakura veía la escena algo atónita, él se volteo hacia ella con una mirada profunda y se sonrojo cuando tan solo le guiño un ojo y se fue.

Wau, es un caballero, delicado y guapo además - Tomoyo daba vueltas como si estuviera flotando y se dejo caer en brazos de Sakura - Creo que estoy enamorada!

No seas tonta, solo es una Don Juan - La soltó dejándola caer de espaldas al suelo - Llegaremos tarde.

Que falta de delicadeza cerecita - Se levanto sobando la parte afectada y se dirigió junto a ella hacia las escaleras, amabas corrían por el pasillo ya que faltaban segundos para que el Profesor cerrara la puerta.

5...

4...

3...

2...

Entraron justo cuando un hombre de edad avanzada cerraba la puerta tras ellas, el Profesor Kashiaki contaba los segundos exactos detrás de la puerta y al ser exactamente las 8 cerraba la perta corrediza sin contemplación por el que llegara por lo menos un segundo tarde.

Otro... poco... y no... Lo... contamos - Sakura jadeaba cansada por la carrera.

Si no se sientan seguro no lo cuentan - el Profesor Kashiaki era conocido por ser estricto y bastante gruñón, así que ambas se sentaron en sus respectivos escritorios, se sentaban juntas, en la penúltima fila una detrás de la otra en la columna al lado de la ventana, Sakura iba antes de Tomoyo ya que era mas baja.

Bien, la última clase vimos Logaritmos... - Un sonido en la puerta interrumpió el inicio de la clase "favorita" de Sakura: matemáticas. - Adelante

La secretaria se acercó al profesor con una carpeta, se la entrego, le dijo algo en susurro y salió, el profesor la abrió la leyó unos segundos y levanto la vita con las intenciones de hablar.

Me acaban de informar que hoy se agregará un nuevo estudiante a esta clase - Un murmullo general se escuchaba por todo el salón y se oían todo tipo de comentarios

Yo es cuche que lo expulsaron de su antigua escuela por sus un busca pleitos - Dijo una chica.

Ojala sea una chica sexy - Comento un pervertido cerca de las chicas.

Yo creo que debe ser nuestro amigo que se pudre de lo bueno que esta - Le comento Tomoyo a Sakura en susurro

Por favor jóvenes silencio - El profesor abrió la puerta dejando pasar a un joven dejando decepcionados a los chicos y poniendo mas atentas a la chicas - Preséntate por favor.

Mi nombre el Li Xiao-Lang... creo que en japonés se diría Shaoran, Li Shaoran - Hizo una reverencia brindando suspiros a la chicas y causando envidia en los chicos, era alto, atlético, cabello castaño, ojos color chocolate, piel bronceada y una voz profunda y ronca pero suave - Vengo de Hong-Kong mucho gusto.

Bueno muchacho siéntate... - Repaso el salón con la vista y se detuvo en un sitio vacio - al lado de... Kinomoto, por favor levanta tu mano para que pueda verte.

La aludida levanto su brazo obedientemente y el chico nuevo se dirigió hacia su lugar silenciosamente, las chicas miraban embobadas el nuevo estudiante del último curso de la preparatoria.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vaya, que día! - Se dirigieron hacia el árbol donde siempre comían con sus respectivos almuerzos y se sentaron debajo del mismo - Que trajiste de postre?

Sakura no seas glotona, como salado primero - Tomoyo escondía su embase de Sakura para que no viera lo que traía

Vamos no seas egoísta - Por mas esfuerzo que hacia no podía pero una idea salto en su cabeza - Ve allí viene Hiragizawa

Donde?! - Tomoyo volteo emocionada olvidándose de su almuerzo dándole la oportunidad perfecta a Sakura - Oye, eres una tramposa!

Eso es ingenio... - Sakura abrió el embase del postre y encontró solo unas galletitas con chispas de chocolate - Wau si que esta muy rico

Y que querías... yo no fui una pastelera en mi vida anterior - Tomoyo le arrebató el embase a Sakura y se sentó nuevamente a degustar su comida

En casa cada quien hacia su almuerzo, claro había veces que se turnaban pero Sakura cocinaba mejor los postres a pesar de que todos sabían hacerlos a ella le quedaban mejor, Tomoyo había traído sushi maki con yakitoris y Sakura trajo Mariquan itto con Sukiyaki.

Oh vamos, no eres tan mala haciendo postres, pero ya traje esto... - Sakura saco de _quien sabe donde_ una caja con un pastel de fresas - traje uno completo porque pensé que estarían las demás pero...

Chijaru comerá con Yamasaky, Naoko esta enferma y Rica... - Tomoyo la vio desconcertada - Donde esta ella? hace un tiempo que se desaparece en los descansos...

Bueno... le preguntamos cuando la veamos, por el momento terminemos de comer y luego vemos que hacemos con el Pastel... - Sakura siguió con su comida.

Hablaban de cosas triviales, se reían, habían terminado sus almuerzos.

Engordaremos, si nos comemos todo esto - Tomoyo veía el pastel tan delicioso.

Pues no lo coman solas - Sakura frunció el seño.

Estas seguro que no nos estas siguiendo? -

Vamos princesa, no seas tan gruñona, solo venimos a hacerles compañía - El oji azul se sentó en el pasto cerca de la castaña.

Venimos? - con esa pregunta fue que se dieron cuneta de que el joven de gafas venia acompañado - oh... eres el chico nuevo, Li? no es así?

El Joven se sentó silencioso cerca de Tomoyo y asintió a modo de afirmación - Como?... se conocen?

Tommy en verdad eres muy curiosa - Sakura trataba disimuladamente de alejarse del lado de Eriol

No es molestia, somos primos lejanos, sabría que estaría en Japón pero no pensé que justo aquí - contesto Hiragizawa mirando al joven Li enigmáticamente - No esperes pasártela muy bien Shaoran, la princesita Kinomoto aquí presente puede tener una cara de ángel pero su carácter es como el de un demonio - Paso su brazo por los hombros de la única hija de Nadeshiko al notar que quería "escapar"

Eso es verdad!!! - Comento Tomoyo riendo.

Oye... TÚ... - Refiriéndose a Tomoyo - No ayudes tanto... y TÚ - Mirando a Eriol - Suéltame

Está bien... - La soltó levantando sus manos en son de paz -

Vaya en verdad no sabes divertirte! - Comento Shaoran dándose a notar.

Que dijiste?! - Sakura estaba furiosa - _"como pueden decir que no se divertirme, soy la persona mas divertida que hay"_

DIJE... - su frase quedo atorada en su garganta, al igual que un buen pedazo de pastel, Sakura había introducido un gran pedazo de pastel en la boca del chico nuevo, los demás no pudieron aguantar las ganas de reír, mientras reían Shaoran vio el momento perfecto para vengarse, tomo el merengue y lo embarro en toda la cara de la ojiverde mientras los otros dos reían mas.

Ah si? - Sakura miro cómplice a Li tomaron la misma porción de pastel y la untaron en los rostros de Tomoyo y Eriol respectivamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No puedo creerlo jovencitos - los cuatro estaban frente al escritorio del rector cubiertos de pastel sus rostros y sucios sus uniformes - es su primer día y ya están CASTIGADOS.

Los habían puesto a limpiar el gimnasio, luego de terminar podría darse una ducha en los vestidores y regresar a sus casas. Estaban limpiando en completo silencio hasta que...

Todo es tu culpa... - Dejo el trapeador en la cubeta.

Mía? hasta donde yo se tu querías ahogarme con pastel Kinomoto - Shaoran estaba limpiando las ventanas.

Pero yo no hubiera actuado sino... - La castaña fue interrumpida por su mejor amiga.

Ya chicos no es culpa de nadie, todos continuamos la guerra de pastel - Tomoyo ordenaba los balones

Estoy de... - Eriol llevaba una cubeta para mojar de nuevo el trapeador pero paso por una parte que estaba mojada aun y resbaló mandando a volar la cubeta que cayo justo sobre Shaoran con todo y agua - O-O

Ahora si... NO TE LA VAS A ACABAR - Le lanzo el agua de lavar las ventanas pero Tomoyo intervino mojándola a ella de pie a cabeza y haciéndola resbalar, así que cayo sentada.

Sakura fue a ayudarla asustada pero tropezó con el trapeador que había soltado antes cayendo de espaldas mojándose toda por detrás y como si fuera de película la cubeta voló hasta que el agua paro a dar toda sobre Eriol.

JAJAJAJAJAJA.... - Todos estallaron en risas.

Creo que el baño es irrelevante... no? - Comento Sakura levantándose con cuidado de no tropezar nuevamente o de no resbalar con el agua derramada.

Y yo creo que otro castigo seria irrelevante... no? - El rector Terada era muy amable pero justo y recto en cuanto a disciplina - espero verlos aquí mañana después de clases jóvenes... así que arreglen este desastre y váyanse a casa.

Si señor - Dijeron todos a unisonó, habiéndose ido el rector las risas volvieron a inundar el gimnasio.

* * *

Bien espero que le haya gustado... quise poner primero la amistad de los chicos y después se va a ir explicando todo poco a poco, además les tengo una sorpresa sobre el papel que jugara el personaje de Meiling, ¿Por qué se desaparecerá Rica? continuen la secuencia del fic y entenderan todo no se preocupen. Xao. Besos.

Gracias a:

**Sasha Kinoli**

**Vocateam**

**Nachie**

**maria-pamela**

**Ferthebest-ia**

**Sasha Kinoli**

**Tsuky hime**

En especial a **Nisicrita**, Gracias por tu consejo.


	5. Accidentes, peleas

**Resumen del capitulo anterior:**

Siento como si todo el mundo me estuviera mirando! - Sakura se sentía nerviosa, y sujetaba su maletín en su regazo.

Estas en una pose sexy que ninguna persona había visto, al menos las que te conocen, yo apenas y supe quien eras solo porque fui yo la que te preparo y además en cada foto usas una peluca distinta - Tomoyo recalcaba lo obvio con mucha tranquilidad.

Te dije que no veríamos luego... - A Sakura no se le hizo conocida la voz pero al enderezarse y abrir los ojos... él estaba allí.

Yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa - El joven se presento muy cordialmente con una sonrisa, sus ojos eran de un color azul intenso ocultos por unas gafas que fuera de parecer ridículas le daban un toque intelectual y misterioso que encanta a cualquier chica y sus cabellos color negro con discretos reflejos azulados.

La secretaria se acercó al profesor con una carpeta, se la entrego, le dijo algo en susurro y salió, el profesor la abrió la leyó unos segundos y levanto la vita con las intenciones de hablar.

Me acaban de informar que hoy se agregará un nuevo estudiante a esta clase - Un murmullo general se escuchaba por todo el salón y se oían todo tipo de comentarios

Mi nombre el Li Xiao-Lang... creo que en japonés se diría Shaoran, Li Shaoran - Hizo una reverencia brindando suspiros a la chicas y causando envidia en los chicos, era alto, atlético, cabello castaño, ojos color chocolate, piel bronceada y una voz profunda y ronca pero suave - Vengo de Hong-Kong mucho gusto.

Que dijiste?! - Sakura estaba furiosa - _"como pueden decir que no se divertirme, soy la persona mas divertida que hay"_

DIJE... - su frase quedo atorada en su garganta, al igual que un buen pedazo de pastel, Sakura había introducido un gran pedazo de pastel en la boca del chico nuevo, los demás no pudieron aguantar las ganas de reír, mientras reían Shaoran vio el momento perfecto para vengarse, tomo el merengue y lo embarro en toda la cara de la ojiverde mientras los otros dos reían mas.

No puedo creerlo jovencitos - los cuatro estaban frente al escritorio del rector cubiertos de pastel sus rostros y sucios sus uniformes - es su primer día y ya están CASTIGADOS.

Si señor - Dijeron todos a unisonó, habiéndose ido el rector las risas volvieron a inundar el gimnasio.

* * *

_Aaaaaaaaa -_ Recuerdos

AAAAAAAA - Gritos

_"Aaaaaaaa" - _pensamientos

**MALAS INTENCIONES**

**_Por_**

**_Sakurita Tsukino_**

**5.- Accidentes, peleas y situaciones comprometedoras.**

Hey yo me iba a comer eso! - Miraba con tristeza dramática como el chico se llevaba la última galleta a la boca.

Debiste ser más rápida... - El castaño disfrutaba de su galleta muy tranquilamente. Se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa de centro haciendo los deberes, hace unas dos semanas que eran amigos pero las diferencias entre los castaños eran... notables.

Tranquila princesa puedo decirle a Nakuru que haga mas para la próxima - Eriol siempre hacia ese tipo de comentarios y siempre obtenía como respuesta los sonrojos de la ojiverde, pero se había dado cuenta que llamaba a todas las chicas "princesa" así que los sonrojos eran cada vez menores, a Tomoyo _no le afectaban en lo mas mínimo_, pero solo por fuera.

A ver Tommy repíteme otra vez a donde fue el tío - Sakura y Tomoyo habían ido a la cocina a llevar las tasas de té y el plato de galletas ya vacio - Tenia que fotografiar a Yukie Kawamura, quiere hacer un calendario y lo pidió a él exclusivamente.

Mmmm... Entonces... tu cocinas esta semana - Sakura escapaba por la puerta cuando la mano helada de Tomoyo la sujeto del hombro derecho, y al girarse vio su cara de "aquí ahora... mando yo" - Hay Tommy! - Comento en tono de niña consentida haciendo un mohín.

Hay Sakura sabes que no cocino muy bien - La amatista contento de igual modo.

Pero lo importante es que lo intentas! - Un sabio comentario de Sakura pero no lo suficientemente convincente para Tomoyo, la cual coloco su mano derecha detrás de la espalda con una mirada determinante haciendo entender a la castaña para hacer el mismo gesto así que las dos dijeron al unísono...

Piedra, papel o Tijeras... - Ambas sacaron las manos que antes tenían tras la espalda y los ojos de la joven Kinomoto se abrieron a mas no poder.

Como es posible que siempre me ganes - Soltando lagrimitas tipo anime.

Como es posible que siempre saque piedra - Tomoyo estaba satisfecha de haber ganado

Tienes razón debo cambiar de estrategia - Terminaron de lavar los platos y cuando Sakura iba a tomar el paño para secar se vino junto con el un cuchillo que estaba encima desde quien sabe donde y calló en su dedo gordo del pie - AHHH...

Sakura?! - Tomoyo volteo y se agacho junto a ellas para auxiliarla.

Que sucedió?- Preguntó Shaoran al asomarse a la cocina junto a Eriol se acercaron y vieron a Sakura aguantándose un pie, e izquierdo para ser exactos, con el paño de cocina - Tonta, que no sabes que eso se pasa sobre los platos.

Sakura a pesar de no estar llorando sus ojos tenían gotas cristalinas por querer salir, pero se armo de valor para mirar al castaño con odio.

Sakura quita eso de allí - la peli grisáceo tomo las manos de Sakura separándolas del pie quito también el paño de cocina y revelo un cuchillo clavado en el dedo gordo de su pie. - Miren, que hacemos?

El sangrado no era abundante porque el cuchillo aun estaba allí, pero debían retirarlo cuanto antes para poder curarla y estaba perdiendo sangre.

Bueno debemos sacarlo - Hiragizawa se acerco con intenciones de hacerlo pero Sakura lo detuvo.

NO! - lo empujo antes de que si quiera tomara el cuchillo - Dolerá demasiado, llévenme a un doctor para que lo haga con anestesia... si eso es. - Estaba poniéndose en pie pero el dolor fue agudo y empezó a sangrar.

No podemos esperar Sakura mejor... - Tomoyo lo iba a hacer cuando cierto castaño le coloco una mano en el brazo para detenerla.

Creo que tiene razón... - Se acerco a ella - pero antes... - demasiado cerca par su gusto - déjame decirte Sakura Kinomoto... - se acercó más, con un movimiento casi felino, Tomo su rostro y la miro tan enigmáticamente que su dolor fue reemplazado por nerviosismo, el sudor por una corriente eléctrica que la recorrió por toda la columna vertebral y su rostro pálido por un enorme sonrojo - Tienes los ojos verdes mas hermosos que he visto en mi vida - Su ritmo cardiaco no podía estar mas elevado sus manos no podían estar mas heladas y su... - Vez era sencillo.

Abrió los ojos enormemente cuando él se separo de ella tan rápido como se acercó y tenia en su mano el cuchillo que antes había estado en su pie.

Entonces... - Sakura tenia la cabeza gacha - Todo era... - Y un aura extraña la rodeaba - UN MALDITO ENGAÑO! - Se levantó del rincón donde había estado y sujetaba a Shaoran del cuello.

SAKURA YA BASTA, SE ESTA PONIENDO AZUL... SAKURA! -

Un rato mas tarde ya Tomoyo había limpiado la sangre que Sakura había dejado en el piso de la cocina y salía de la habitación que le correspondía a la misma.

Como sigue? -

Mejor Li, gracias por lo que hiciste - Cuando la oji verde intentaba ahorcar a el castaño con sus pequeñas manos, su agarre se fue aflojando y su cara roja, ahora de furia, tomo un tono blanco como el papel y cuando cero sus ojos para caer al piso Shaoran la sujeto de la cintura y luego la cargó hasta depositarla en su cama.

No es nada - Li se sonrojó y giró su rostro en otra dirección para evitar que Daidoji lo viera, pero Tomoyo no era tan distraída así que sonrió, pero no comentó nada.

Es mejor que nos vallamos, se hace tarde - Eriol se hizo notar en la sala mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Espera... - El ambarino llamó la atención de los otros dos presentes en la sala pero dirigió su mirara enigmática a Tomoyo - Puedo...? - Sonrojado señaló la puerta por donde había salido Tomoyo hace unos minutos.

Si claro... - La amatista lo dejó pasar sin ningún impedimento.

Al entrar la vio tan tranquila, respiraba pausado y se veía hermosa con sus cabellos castaños derramados sobre la almohada, la observó unos segundos pero luego se acerco a ella, se sentó a un lado en la cama, y comentó a su oído...

Lo que dije hace un momento... si fue real - Se separó solo un poco la miro aun dormida y deposito un suave y casto beso en su... frente, se separó a los pocos segundos, segundos de gloria y no sabe si lo imagino pero vio una diminuta sonrisa en los labios de la chica que "dormía", sonrió ampliamente y salió de la habitación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wau! Dormí como una roca - Se dirigió a la cocina sabiendo que su amiga se encontraba en ese sitio, y se sentó en el desayunador.

Uy si... eso es muy difícil - Contesto sarcástica la chica del otro lado del desayunador, colocando unos huevos revueltos y unas tostadas con jugo de naranja frente a ella, pero la ojiverde no se inmutó - Vaya de verdad amaneciste de buen humor hoy!

Pues ya sabes, los pájaros cantan, el cielo es azul... y... bueno ya entiendes - Sakura se detuvo allí y comenzó a degustar su desayuno viendo a la nada.

Bien, Kinomoto... ya me estas asustando, estas mas distraída de lo normal - Tomoyo detuvo la mano de su amiga en su acto de autoalimentarse

Que? - La joven que responde al apellido de Kinomoto la miró confundida - Por qué dices eso Tommy?

Primero: porque tu nunca te levantas temprano - Señalando el reloj de la pared que marcaba las 6:55 am - y aunque agradezco eso y es pasable, comencé a notar tu distracción fuera de lo normal cuando tu desayuno esta intacto y tu solo arrancas hojas de Aralias* para comer.

La castaña parpadeó un rato sin comprender, pero al mirar la mano que había sostenido su amiga vio una hoja verde con un mordisco muy grande para haber sido de un gusano, y comenzó a escupir lo que aun no había tragado.

Cuenta? - La joven Daidoji se cruzó de brazos en pose de "Ni tú ni yo nos moveremos hasta que sueltes TODA la sopa"

Ehhh - Estaba ideando una mentira, cuando se dio cuenta de que... - "_No se mentir T_T" - _A lo que Tomoyo sonrió Triunfante como adivinado sus pensamientos.

Bien, ayer que estaba _dormida_ - acentuando la ultima palabra haciendo la finta de unas comillas imaginarias con los dedos índice y medio de cada mano - Shaoran entro a la habitación y me dijo: _"Lo que dije hace un momento... si fue real" -_ Su mirada adquirió un brillo mas intenso al momento de repetir las palabras exactas del ambarino.

Tun - Tun - Tomoyo la despertó de su letargo golpeando en su cabeza levemente - Al menos sabes a que se refería cabeza de chorlito?

Umm? - Sakura enrojeció de la vergüenza ya que Tomoyo tenía razón, no sabía a que...

Eso pensé - Tomoyo se Dio la espalda para seguir con los quehaceres en la cocina - Cuando te dijo que tenias los ojos verdes mas hermosos que había visto

Ahhh... si, si ya lo sabia - Sakura saco la lengua estilo infantil.

Sakura... - Tomoyo suspiro antes de continuar, suspiro que no paso desapercibido para su prima postiza - Tienes 17 años pero aun eres muy ingenua, recuerda lo que Shiaki...

NO! - Sakura se levantó seria arrastrando la silla de modo estrepitoso y sobresaltando a Tomoyo - Ya no soy una niña Tomoyo, lo que sucedió esa vez fue solo un... un descuido.

Tomoyo se giro para quedar de frente a ella aun con el desayunador de por medio, puso sus manos sobre las de la castaña que estaban fuertemente sujetas al mesón - Si Sakura pero no me perdonaría que esta vez si te hicieran un daño que no se pueda revertir, debes esperar un poco antes de... - Sakura retiro sus manos de forma brusca y la mido de modo desafiante a los ojos.

Debes dejar que madure sola, que aprenda de mis equivocaciones y no de tus errores... - Con ese solo comentario salió azotando la puerta dejando a la amatista con un suspiro de tristeza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por estar tan contenta esta mañana no me di cuenta del clima - Caminaba por las calles de Tokio poco abrigada para el tiempo que había.

Las nubes grises adornaban el cielo ocultando el sol, amenazando con precipitarse hacia la tierra en cualquier momento y ella solo llevaba puestos unas sandalias razas (sin tacón) un pescador de jean y una blusa blanca de mangas cortas, su cabello estaba suelto dando a ver su largo real hasta sus caderas.

_"Ya no soy una chiquilla, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones" - _Ya no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba caminado y pensando pero no había notado que una leve llovizna tenia rato cayendo, comenzaba a tener frio y a empaparse, al levantar su rostro se encontró frente a un edificio que conocía, sonrió levemente y no dudó en entrar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba recostado en el sofá, habían hecho ayer los deberes así que este sábado estaría libre e iría... a ningún lado, pasaba de canal en canal y no había nada nuevo ni bueno en la TV, típico cuando estas de ocio.

El timbre sonó deteniendo su "divertido" pasatiempo.

Quien podrá ser? - Se levantó de espacio y se dirigió hacia la puerta, se llevó una sorpresa cuando esta reveló a una chica tiritando de frio, no estaba empapada pero si lo suficientemente mojada como para sentir frio - Sakura?! Que haces...?

No terminó de formular su pregunta cuando sintió como su pecho se mojaba por en contacto de la chica con su cuerpo, se había lanzado a abrazarlo tan fuerte que choco su espalda contra la pared, él no se atrevió a preguntarle nada hasta después de unos minutos que se hubo calmado.

Estas llorando? - el joven la separó un poco para ver su nariz tan roja como sus ojos.

Shaoran yo... - Sakura estaba atónita cuando giro su rostro, y Shaoran abrió sus ojos nervioso al dirigir su vista hacia la misma dirección que la castaña.

_Xiao... _estas bien, escuche una golpe y me asusté - La joven frente a ellos estaba vestida, perdón... NO estaba vestida, solo una toalla corta, tapaba lo necesario y sus cabellos negros hasta media espalda aun destilaban agua dando a entender que acababa de salir de la ducha.

Sakura no... - se apresuró a explicar Shaoran pero ella no es cucho, se alejó de él como si quemara y le dio la espalda.

No tienes que decir nada - Su voz había sonado fría, despectiva, sin ningún atisbo de sentimientos - después de todo tu y yo no somos nada... solo compañeros de estudio... adiós

Sin decir mas, la castaña se fue tan rápido como había llegado, azotando la puerta del mismo modo que había hecho cuando salió de su propio departamento, de la sorpresa, ninguno de los jóvenes que estaban dentro del departamento había reaccionado.

No le habías dicho verdad?! - La primera en romper el silencio fue la peli-negra

No Meiling - Shaoran miraba la puerta, cerrada, preocupado.

Pues debiste... - La joven que respondía al nombre de Meiling no continuo debido a que un yanto se escucho por todo el departamento - Demonios esa chica hizo mucho escándalo, el sueño del pequeño Wang* es muy ligero... adiós a mi baño de espuma.

* * *

Bien espero que le haya gustado... Wau, Tomoyo y Sakura peleadas, eso raro; y eso? que hace Meiling en el depa de Shaoran, trataré de actualizar pronto. BYE.

**RIQUEZA LITERARIA**

Arali* = comúnmente llamado **árbol de angélica**, son muy resistentes y muy sufridas al olvido y la poco luz, es nativo de Asia (Japón y China) y del continente americano.

Wang* = Deseo de esperanza

_**Sabian que?**_

_**... Mei** quiere decir "**Hermoso**" y **Ling** quiere decir "**Destellos de piezas de Jade**". asi que todo unido es "**Hermosos destellos de piezas de jade**". Estos son dos caracteres o simbolos en lenguaje chino que se unen para formar un solo nombre, como se acostumbra en la tradicion china. Tambien he visto descrito Mei Ling como "**Hermosas campanas de viento hechas de Jade**."_


	6. Recuerdos que aun duelen

**Resumen del capitulo anterior:**

Eriol siempre hacia ese tipo de comentarios y siempre obtenía como respuesta los sonrojos de la ojiverde, pero se había dado cuenta que llamaba a todas las chicas "princesa" así que los sonrojos eran cada vez menores, a Tomoyo _no le afectaban en lo mas mínimo_, pero solo por fuera.

Tienes razón debo cambiar de estrategia - Terminaron de lavar los platos y cuando Sakura iba a tomar el paño para secar se vino junto con el un cuchillo que estaba encima desde quien sabe donde y calló en su dedo gordo del pie - AHHH...

Creo que tiene razón... - Se acerco a ella - pero antes... - demasiado cerca par su gusto - déjame decirte Sakura Kinomoto... - se acercó más, con un movimiento casi felino, Tomo su rostro y la miro tan enigmáticamente que su dolor fue reemplazado por nerviosismo, el sudor por una corriente eléctrica que la recorrió por toda la columna vertebral y su rostro pálido por un enorme sonrojo - Tienes los ojos verdes mas hermosos que he visto en mi vida - Su ritmo cardiaco no podía estar mas elevado sus manos no podían estar mas heladas y su... - Vez era sencillo.

Abrió los ojos enormemente cuando él se separo de ella tan rápido como se acercó y tenia en su mano el cuchillo que antes había estado en su pie.

Sakura... - Tomoyo suspiro antes de continuar, suspiro que no paso desapercibido para su prima postiza - Tienes 17 años pero aun eres muy ingenua, recuerda lo que Shiaki...

Quien podrá ser? - Se levantó de espacio y se dirigió hacia la puerta, se llevó una sorpresa cuando esta reveló a una chica tiritando de frio, no estaba empapada pero si lo suficientemente mojada como para sentir frio - Sakura?! Que haces...?

_Xiao... _estas bien, escuche una golpe y me asusté - La joven frente a ellos estaba vestida, perdón... NO estaba vestida, solo una toalla corta, tapaba lo necesario y sus cabellos negros hasta media espalda aun destilaban agua dando a entender que acababa de salir de la ducha.

No tienes que decir nada - Su voz había sonado fría, despectiva, sin ningún atisbo de sentimientos - después de todo tu y yo no somos nada... solo compañeros de estudio... adiós

Pues debiste... - La joven que respondía al nombre de Meiling no continuo debido a que un llanto se escucho por todo el departamento - Demonios esa chica hizo mucho escándalo, el sueño del pequeño Wang* es muy ligero... adiós a mi baño de espuma.

_Aaaaaaaaa -_ Recuerdos

AAAAAAAA - Gritos

_"Aaaaaaaa" - _pensamientos

**MALAS INTENCIONES**

_**Por**_

_**Sakurita Tsukino**_

**6.- Recuerdos dolorosos**

_Bien, recuerden que el examen de la semana siguiente es definitivo para su nota final… - el profesor de matemáticas estaba entregando los exámenes a medida que cada alumno salía, cuando fue el turno de la oji-verde, la cual era la ultima – Kinomoto *suspiro* para ti mas que para los demás es importante el examen de la próxima semana_

_Te esperare afuera – le dijo su mejor amiga y ella asintio_

_Lo se profesor pero no puedo evitarlo, las matemáticas me han odiado desde el principio de los tiempos – contesto la chica fastidiada del mismo discurso de cada año por el profesor que seguía impartiendo la misma materia – Que clase de comida quiere para este curso de verano aprendí a hacer un_ _Ragoût de Ternera__ que me queda…_

_Kinomoto… - el profesor la miro serio – hablo enserio esta vez…_

_Y yo también profesor es una plato español que… -_

_Tendrás un tutor - la alumna no pudo seguir con su buen humor ya que había quedado sorprendida con la noticia – su nombre es __Shiaki__ Kuro, es de el ultimo año de preparatoria, estoy seguro que te ayudara para que este año no tengas que ir al curso…_

_Pero… - No sabia que decir – Pero…_

_Empezaras hoy – Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa_

_NO! Es odioso, engreído y pedante… no me agrada nada – Se cruzó de brazos poniendo su mejor cara enfadada que no dejaba de ser un puchero que daba esa imagen de niña inocente que aun poseía_

_Ah es que ya nos conocíamos? – Y con una sonrisa, recostado del marco de la puerta estaba el joven más guapo que según ella había visto._

_Era alto y delgado pero sin exagerar, se notaba que hacia ejercicio, cabello castaño, casi rubio, ojos negros y una voz aguda pero no afeminada pero tampoco ruda._

_Vaya, al parecer te sorprendi! – se acerco a ella con paso lento y extendió su mano – soy __Shiaki__ Kuro pero puedes llamarme Kuro, tu eres Sakura no es asi?... puedo llamarte Sakura?_

_Yo… - estrecho su mano – mucho gusto_

"_Y esa fue la primera vez que había notado su existencia en este mundo pero no fue la ultima vez que hablamos" – _pensó Sakura mientras caminaba empapada de regreso a su departamento.

_LO HICE KURO… LO HICE! – Gritaba a la vez que se guindo de su cuello para abrazarlo_

_Te dije que podrías hacerlo! –estaban en la entrada del colegio, ya todos se habían ido incluso Tomoyo pero ella le suplico al profesor que revisara su examen en ese momento ya que había estudiado mucho y ambos se sorprendieron al ver que había aprobado con 97 puntos. – que te parece si vamos a comer un helado para celebrar?_

_Claro! – Muy contenta tomo su mano y corrió por las calles hasta la heladería._

_Vaya! Eres muy enérgica – Estaban sentados esperando sus ordenes._

_Si y cuando estoy tan contenta lo soy mucho más – Sakura estaba que saltaba en su haciento de la felicidad que la embargaba_

_Por eso me gustas – Su sonrisa ladeada, sus ojos fijos en ella, no había nada que le dijera que era una borma._

_*_suspiro* y entonces… cai como una tonta – Se detuvo a mirar el cielo nublado que indicaba que no pararía de llover por un largo rato

Ya llegue! – Anuncio la mujer dejando el paraguas junto a la puerta y la gabardina en la perchera.

Que bien! – Salio la morena a su encuentro – Como fue todo?

Excelente, podemos irnos mañana mismo! – Su voz denotaba cansancio pero sin algún deje de mal humor – Como esta mi angel?

Tomó al bebé de los brazos de la morena y este respondió con una sonrisa al ser tomado por su madre.

Y? paso algo nuevo mientras no estuve? – entro a la sala e hizo esta pregunta mirando a su hermano menor pero este no respondió, solo bufo y dirigió de nuevo su mirada al televisor.

Vino "la chica" que el no soporta – Meiling hizo énfasis en la chica indicándola con comillas (ya saben esas señales que uno hace con los dedos) – y cuando Salí los vi abrazados en la entrada

Vaya! Y que mas hicieron? – Ahora si estaba interesada, pero no lo demostraba, se sento en un sillón individual haciéndoles morisquetas al niño.

*suspiro* nada... yo Sali en toalla asi que te imaginaras lo que pensó asi que se fue y este tonto no le detuvo para explicarle algo siquiera – Meiling se tiro, literalmente, en el otro sillón individual, tomo su cabello algo húmedo aun se lo colocó todo en la cara y comenzó a ver las puntas.

Xiao-lang..? – él conocía ese tono y demandaba una explicación.

Fuutie, no es nada del otro mundo, además no es como si tuviéramos algo, da igual! – quizo levantarse e ir a su cuarto pero la mirada de su hermana no se lo permitió.

Sabes lo que significa no? – Suavizó su tono y su mirada para hablar mas clamada – Tienes que comprometerte antes de los 20 años Shaoran, sino tendrás que casarte con Meiling y para conseguir esa prometida las chicas deben saber que estas disponible, si tu les haces creer otra cosa ellas no se acercaran con las intenciones correctas entiendes.

El se levanto serio y les dio la espalda a ambas – lo que eso significa para mi es que dicha prometida debe ser una **mujer** digna de convertirse en la esposa de un Li no una **chiquilla**, además Meiling fue criada para el trabajo, no habrá amor pero es lo correcto

Y que hay de mi?! – Meiling se levantó con un notable enfado – yo también tengo sueños señor "no soy capas de enamorarme", yo si quiero amar y ser amada y casarme por eso y solo **tú **puedes librarme de esto **yo** no puedo negarme.

Hubo silencio unos segundos que por la tensión parecieron horas hasta que el menor de los Li se movió para dirigirse a su habitación.

A donde vas? – Fuutie fue la única se atrevió a preguntar.

No quería responder, su orgullo siempre iba primero, pero había veces que debía ceder

A arreglar este desastre.- Dijo desde el pasillo asi que no puedo ver la sonrisa de las dos mujeres que se encontraban en la sala.

_Y bien?-_

_Basta, no seas impaciente? – El la tomo de la mano, la bajo del auto y se dirigió hacia un lugar que ella desconocía porque sus ojos estaban vendados._

_Sabes que me emocionan las sorpresas pero no puedo evitar ser muy curiosa, además no logre averiguar nada en toda la semana – Sakura se encontraba muy feliz, en una semana seria su cumpleaños numero dieciséis y estaba celebrando dos meses de noviazgo con Kuro la felicidad desbordaba por cada poro de su piel._

_Sintió como se detenían escucho un ruido y luego avanzaban unos dos pasos además el sonido muy leve de una campanita la hizo empezar a atar cabos – __estamos en un ascensor__! – exclamo emocionada y escucho una leve risa de su acompañante._

_Si solo falta poco porque te empeñas en intentar adivinar – dijo en un tono burlón y algo extraño._

_Es divertido – Escucho otra campanita y luego comenzaron a avanzar nuevamente, se detuvieron escucho unas llaves y la tomo de la mano, la hizo caminar unos cinco pasos y comenzó a desatar la venda, mientras se acostumbraba a ya no tener los ojos vendados un leve olor a rosas la invadió y lo que vio la dejo maravillada._

_Es… - Había una mesa redonda delicadamente decorada con un mantel blanco, el piso tenia pétalos de rosa por todas partes y varios arreglos florales, todos de rosas rojas y la iluminación solo constaba de velas por todos lados y dos sobre la mesa con unos platos donde habían unas copas y pasta._

_Se que no es una gran cena pero me recomendaron pasta porque es fácil de preparar y es un plato típico italiano y bueno... – Se notaba algo nervioso_

No pensé que fuera tan falso… - Sakura dejo de ver al cielo y siguió su camino con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia.

_Es hermoso Kuro – Ella se había acercado a él con mucha ternura, apoyo sus pequeñas y temblorosas manos en su pecho y con su rostro sonrojado deposito una suave beso en sus labios pero antes de poder separarse el poso sus manos en la espalda de ella y la obligo a profundizar el beso, ella lo sintió extraño, mas exigente que otras veces pero no dijo nada porque pensó que era normal entre novios, hasta que comenzó a faltarle el aire, intento separarse pero el la apretaba mas así que intento con mas fuerzas logrando separarse por completo y respirar._

_Vaya… eso… eso fue intenso – Sakura sonrió muy sonrojada ya que nunca había experimentado un beso asi, fue un beso muy extraño, pero lo dejo pasar._

"_Estaba tan ciega" _– La castaña se sentó en la banca frente al edificio donde vivía.

_El sonrió de manera sombría sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, pero no hizo caso – Comamos antes de que la comida este fría._

_Ella sonrió, asintió y se dejo dirigir hacia la mesa._

_Estuvo deliciosa – La verdad la pasta estuvo solo bien pero no quería herir los sentimientos de su novio que con mucho esfuerzo había cocinado solo para ella._

_Que bien que te gustara! – Dijo regresando de dejar los trastes en la cocina, la tomo de las manos y la levanto de la silla – Ahora…_

_Oh por Dios, casi olvido tu obsequio – Se soltó y fue en busca de su cartera – Regresó con una caja adornada delicadamente, el rubio suspiro y se sentaron en el sofá, abrió la caja y encontró un suéter tejido a mano en color turquesa._

_Espero que te guste, de verdad es la primera vez que tejo – Estaba nerviosa viendo sus manos como si en ellas fuera a encontrar el secreto de la inmortalidad._

_Cariño esta estupenda – El joven tomo su mentón y comenzó a besarla de una manera sugerente, cuando se separo le sonrió y repitió la acción de hace unos minutos, la tomo de las manos e hizo que se levantara – es hora de postre_

_Ella sonrió teniendo una idea de a que se refería, pero él la dirigió a otro lugar que no era la mesa._

_Llegaron a una puerta y al abrirla encontró el mismo escenario que en el resto del departamento, velas, rosas, y pétalos solo que aquí también los había sobre la cama, Sakura sintió algo extraño y se confirmo cuando Kuro la tomo de la cintura desde atrás y comenzó a besar su cuello._

_Kuro esto no es… -_

_Shhhh… - Kuro la volteo hacia él, acaricio su mejilla y se acerco a su oído – Carño se que quieres esto tanto como yo, además… te va a encantar._

_Sakura intento correr pero el se lo impidió, era mas fuerte, la tomo por la cintura la levanto y sin mucho cuidado la lanzo a la cama matrimonial._

_Kuro… no… por favor, no – Ella lloraba mientras le suplicaba y el sin ningún remordimiento apretó sus manos sobre su cabeza y bajo a darle besos por todo el cuerpo, había subido su blusa y corrido el sujetador mientras con una mano estrujaba uno de sus pechos y el otro lo mordisqueaba._

_Sakura seguía gritando y llorando aunque sabia que nadie la escucharía asi que solo dejo de gritar y lloraba mientras seguía suplicando que se detuviera, el estaba entre las piernas de ella y por un momento detuvo sus caricias que lejos de excitarla le daban asco._

_Tranquila amor, terminare rápido, así que quédate quieta – Kuro la soltó y cuando intento escapar el la golpeo justo en la mejilla – DIJE QUE TE QUEDAS QUIETA!_

_No reconocía su mirada, el comenzó a desabotonarse los pantalones y ella espero el momento preciso._

_No sabes lo excitado que me tinas niña, pero esto ya casi acaba – El rubio libero la causa de la presión en sus pantalones bajando los mismos hasta los tobillos – Bien… ya es hora._

_Sakura se armo de valor para abrir los ojos y aprovechar ese descuido, lo empojo con todas sus fuerzas hacia un lado haciendo que este chocara con la pared intento abrir la puerta pero esta no cedia, cuando lo logro ya el chico estaba recuperándose de lo aturdido, lo que le dio un poco mas de tiempo fueron sus pantalones en los tobillo._

_La puerta principal estaba con llaves así que cuando llego el se había subido los pantalones y la tomo por el cabello sin nada de delicadeza y la llevo a la mesa donde la puso boca abajo aun halando su cabello._

_ERES ESTUPIDA O QUE! – Olio su cabello de forma enfermiza - Quería que fuera especial cariño pero no me dejas opción._

_Levanto su falda…_

_No… por favor… - _

_..rompió sus pantis…_

_Espera… -_

…_y sucedió…_

_NO! –_

…_envistió con fuerza…_

_Duele…- Los ojos verdes no dejaban de derramar lagrimas._

_Esa es la idea cariño – Dio una envestida aun mas furte que la primera – Ahhh…_

_Sakura también gemía pero de dolor._

_Y las envestidas siguieron hasta que acabo._

_Callo exhausto sobre ella, ya sus ojos no votaban lagrimas, estaban inexpresivos, salió de ella provocándole otro gemido y viendo por primera vez la sangre que escurría por entre las piernas, pero no le causo remordimiento en ningún sentido, sonrió y se acerco al oído de la oji-verde._

_Sabes… es mejor cuando luchan – La levanto y la giro hacia él – pero así también me sirve, la tiro contra la pared esta vez le quito la ropa completamente y volvió a violarla._

No creo que sea buena idea esto de estar aquí – Sakura vio a Tomoyo con un paraguas sobre sus cabezas pero la amatista vio sus ojos como aquella vez – Sabes que esos recuerdos terminaran por volverte loca.

Lastima que no puedo simplemente recordar sin sentir nada Tomoyo...*Sollozo* duele en el corazon! – Tomoyo se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo sin importar que la mojara toda – son recuerdos que aun duelen... quisiera poder arrancarmelo.

Shhh... - Tomoyo la mesia como si de un bebé se tratase - Tranquila cariño, puedes conseguir otro amor, solo debes esperar.

"La verdad nunca llegue a contarle a tío Kero ni a Tomoyo lo que en realidad pasó" – y con ese ultimo pensamiento se levantaron y se dirigieron al departamento.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Disculpen que el capitulo sea tan corto pero déjeme sus opiniones de verdad las tomo mucho en cuenta.

En el próximo cap. Shaoran arregla el "desastre" que hizo y participará Eriol; con la aparición especial de…

Alli se los dejo para que dejen muchos **Reviews**


End file.
